


【哥谭:谜鹅】舞会

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 相爱的人无论在哪里都可以翩翩起舞。





	【哥谭:谜鹅】舞会

哥谭下着雨，今晚有一个舞会。

舞会上有一个一瘸一拐的小个子男人。

爱德华打量着那个小个子男人，他精心打理过头发，皮鞋也擦的锃亮，男人戴着80年代的单眼绅士镜，不过他的燕尾服皱皱巴巴的，好像永远不会合身。

因为他有一条不太灵活的腿。

不太灵活的腿，爱德华心想，残缺在床上是绝对的弱势，可也是要了命的性感。

爱德华甚至能够想象到市长细瘦的脚在他掌心里颤抖的触感，奥斯瓦尔德想要逃却被强硬的拽回来，好不容易逃脱成功，这只跛足也不会让他顺利到达门口。奥斯瓦尔德只能狼狈的摔下床，再狼狈的被拖回爱德华身下。

爱德华知道市长在床上的样子，他用他的眼睛看到过无数次，用他的手指摩挲过无数次，也用他的阴茎侵占过无数次。奥斯瓦尔德在床上是个害羞的雏儿，像一只离开了母亲温暖绒毛的小企鹅，爱德华粗暴的动作如同南极呼啸凛冽的风雪，奥斯瓦尔德流着泪颤抖的抱住他，用尖尖的牙轻轻咬住爱德华的肩头。

不管是在南极还是哥谭，奥斯瓦尔德只有他了。

奥斯瓦尔德拄着自己从不离手的保加利亚伞走入舞会的人群。他穿过成熟稳重的中年男子，娇媚艳丽的名流小姐，稚嫩可爱的翩翩少年。所有人的衣服都是那么优雅合身，所有人的躯体都是那么健全，所有人都向他微笑、行礼、致意。所有人都尊敬的称呼他为市长，赞颂他的英明决断。

可没人会请他跳舞。

爱德华就在人群中，他甚至能听到一些名流不屑的低语。

“他一进来我就闻到一股鱼腥味……”

爱德华掩鼻轻笑，他的小企鹅可比说话的这位刚做了狐臭手术的女士闻起来让人愉快多了。奥斯瓦尔德身上有种清清凉凉的味道，正如他冰蓝剔透的大眼睛一般。爱德华喜欢在奥斯瓦尔德高潮时埋进他瘦削的颈窝里，舔弄奥斯瓦尔德微凉细腻的肌肤，他的味道是那么美好又令人成瘾。爱德华闭眼细嗅着舞会不甚清新的空气，他虽然在人群中，但他依然能分辨出奥斯瓦尔德的味道。

真好，爱德华心想，奥斯瓦尔德的芬芳只有自己知道。

“他的谈吐……莎士比亚听到他的俏皮话都会气的从棺材里跳出来。”

爱德华捂嘴轻笑，他的小企鹅讲起话来可比说话的这位目中无人的中年文豪幽默风趣多了。奥斯瓦尔德是一个博览群书的工程师，正如他是一名高超的犯罪大师。爱德华喜欢在奥斯瓦尔德被干的说不出话来的时候凑在他耳边和他斗嘴，他的反应是那么可爱……他的小企鹅被气到翻白眼，薄薄的唇却只能溢出呻吟。爱德华甚至都已经想好了今晚床上的谜语……“白衬衫，黑外套，冰天雪地不感冒。”

太傻了，爱德华心想，希望刚刚那位莎翁再世能替他想一个新的。

“就凭他低贱的身份也配挤进这个圈子吗？”

爱德华扶眼轻笑，他的小企鹅在家境中落前可比说话的这位年轻暴发户过的锦衣玉食多了。奥斯瓦尔德不管眼界或是能力和才华，都绝不会输给任何一个“上层人”。爱德华喜欢奥斯瓦尔德在床上偶尔表露出的贵族做派，矜持、谨慎但绝不会服软，他的小企鹅即使被撞击到晕过去也不曾卑微的求饶，就像无论饱受过多少欺凌，奥斯瓦尔德总会站起来。爱德华看着舞会上趋炎附势的宾客们，除了家世和谄媚他们一无所有。

他骄傲的小企鹅，爱德华心想，这些马屁精怎么敢质疑奥斯瓦尔德的品性。

“……天哪！看他走路的姿势，”一个不懂事的年轻人大声喊道，“像不像一只企鹅？”

爱德华收起了笑容。

奥斯瓦尔德听到了这句话，年轻人实在太大声了。但他没说什么，只是继续一瘸一拐的向前走着。

爱德华看到奥斯瓦尔德握着伞柄的手用力的泛白，看到奥斯瓦尔德尖如鸟喙的鼻尖在微微颤抖，看到奥斯瓦尔德冰蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气。奥斯瓦尔德走的更快了，把年轻人放肆的嘲笑和众人讥讽而冷酷的沉默甩在身后。

爱德华就在人群中看着奥斯瓦尔德。

他也没有邀请市长大人是否要与他跳一支舞。

舞会结束了，外面下着雨，哥谭的市长从后门悄悄溜了出来。他知道刚刚嘲笑他的年轻人把车停在了哪里，也知道年轻人刚刚喝醉了，奥斯瓦尔德从他那只跛脚的裤腿中抽出一把刀，悄无声息的接近了年轻人的车。

车门突然开了。

奥斯瓦尔德吓了一跳，车里出来的并不是那个学他走路的年轻人，而是一个瘦瘦高高的穿着绿西装的男子。

奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛瞪得大大的，他看到爱德华脚下有鲜血从车内蜿蜒而出，年轻人倒在方向盘上生死未卜，他的一只脚已经被割断了。

“晚上好，市长先生，”爱德华扶了扶帽檐，俯身向奥斯瓦尔德伸出手，“虽然雨下的很大，但我可否能邀请您赏脸和我跳一支舞呢？”

奥斯瓦尔德呆呆的看着他，雨水打湿了他弯弯的睫毛，滑落在苍白的脸上。

“可……”

“谢谢您的首肯。”

惨淡的路灯下，哥谭下着雨，有一个小个子男人和一个高个子男人撑着一把伞在雨中跳着舞。

他们的舞步比起舞会的名流来说的确不够优雅，甚至还很滑稽，不过谁敢质疑什么呢？

毕竟爱从来都不是什么罪行，谁都没有资格妄加评判，更没谁有资格把他们投入监牢。


End file.
